


According To Plan

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [29]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Hugs, Kinda?, Light Angst, Punz and Dream are friendssss, Punz is a good friend, Sam is big brian but took to long lol, breakout fic poggg, eret knows russian lmao, half blind, he's been Dream's "guy on the inside"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Punz visits Dreamthey talk to each other in a way Sam doesn't pick up until it's to late :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 21
Kudos: 510





	According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> speedran this lmao 
> 
> sorry for the grammar im at school and I didn't have time to check
> 
> This was very fun to write hehe i love their dymanic
> 
> THEY NEED MORE FICSSSS
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Punz stood on the platform, hands in his hoodie pocket as the lava fell all the way down. His blue eyes looked at the cell, catching a glimpse of the man on the other side. Punz looked back at Sam. 

“Enjoy your visit and report any odd behavior. He’s been acting… off lately.” said Sam.

“What do you mean ‘odd’?” Sam cleared his throat.

“He’s been quiet, doesn’t talk ever which is odd since he’d always get me into his cell and then start rambling. He doesn’t eat very often either. I even offered a cooked potato and he just stared at me. I don’t know what’s wrong with him. His mental health has seemed to be decreasing though, I’ve been trying to get Bad here but he’s all about the egg right now.” Punz nodded.

“I’ll let you know if he does anything strange.” said Punz, then Sam pulled the lever and he moved across the lava. Punz reached the other side and stepped off, watching it move back. He eyed the camera in the cell before turning to Dream. He looked awful. He had bags under his eyes that were dark purple. He looked like he had gotten skinnier, the white t-shirt he was wearing hung loosely on his limbs. He had bandages along his arms and legs. Punz didn’t want to know why honestly. His wrists and neck had iron cuffs around them that were connected to the wall. His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored. Punz swallowed and walked towards the blonde. He crouched down near him.

“Dream?” called Punz. Dream’s form didn’t move. Punz saw all the books scattered about, ripped out pages, crumbled into balls and thrown around the obsidian room. He also saw Dream’s mask laying on the floor. It was cracked down the center and looked like if you just barely touched it, it would shatter. Punz reached over and put his hand on Dream’s shoulder, the younger jolting. Dream’s dull eyes opened and looked towards him. He scoffed. 

“Hey Dream.” said Punz. Dream just looked away, choosing to stare at nothing instead. 

“Not talking?” Dream remained perfectly still, and continued to stare. 

“Okay then.” Punz walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it. 

“Well, if you’re not gonna talk I guess I will.” 

“Has Sam told you what’s been going on outside? About the egg and shit?” Dream didn’t answer. 

“Well, the egg has been growing a lot. Bad and Ant have been trying to get people to join. They tried to get Techno a week or two ago. He didn’t fall for it thankfully, I hate to see what egg controlled Techno would be like.” started Punz. 

“Bad tried to get me but I just ignored the meeting he planned. He hasn’t spoken to me today so I think I’m fine. The egg is odd that’s for sure. Me and a few others have been trying to find out more about it but we don’t have much of anything to go off of yet.” continued Punz. He knew Sam was listening so he was careful about what to say not wanting to say anything to… revealing, not yet at least. He went to speak but Dream head turned to him, his geen eye staring at him, the other still as white as usual. 

“Why are you here Punz?” asked Dream, voice cracking painfully. Punz sighed.

“Because I got up and decided I’d visit an old friend.” answered Punz. Dream scoffed, one of his arms moving up, the chain link rattling. He rubbed his broken eye and yawned. 

“I don’t want to see you Punz. I don’t want to see anyone.” whispered the blonde. 

“So please just leave.” Punz just stared into his eye. 

“I figured you’d want a visitor,” said Punz. He eyed the camera once more. 

` “Plus, you know the real reason I’m here Dream.” added Punz. Dream’s eye flickered back to Punz. 

“So, that’s why you’re here.” mumbled Dream. Punz only nodded and Dream turned away. 

“If that’s why then you don’t need to be here anymore, I got the message.” spat Dream bitterly. Punz had to keep himself from smiling. Dream was always so good at acting.

“Then I suppose I don’t need to be here anymore. We don’t need your help with the egg, everything is going good with that. I’ve gathered everything and it’s ready. I think I’ll try tonight.” said Punz, popping his neck. Dream huffed. 

“Good luck with it, I know it’ll be difficult.” Punz walked over to the water. 

“Very true, but there’s not much that will prove to be a major problem.” Punz pulled out his communicator. 

“That’s surprising, maybe it’ll go good.” 

“Oh trust me, it will,” said Punz. Dream glanced at him before closing his eyes, head resting against the wall. 

“ Vse budet po planu, uvidimsya segodnya vecherom, Mechta.” said Punz. Sam, who had been watching the entire interaction froze at the sudden change in language. His eyes shot to Dream. Dream glanced at Punz.

“ Uvidimsya segodnya vecherom, Punts.” mumbled Dream. Punz stepped into the water and Sam dropped a potion immediately and Punz died, respawning in the room. Punz stood up and stretched. 

“How was your visit?” asked Sam cautiously. Punz shrugged. 

“He didn’t do much talking but he was being rude when he did.” answered Punz. Sam’s eyes narrowed. 

“We leaving?” asked Punz. Sam slowly walked by him and down the stairs, Punz following. The two walked quietly out and to the locker room. Punz gathered his stuff, pulling his armor back on and headed to the portal but it didn’t open. 

“Punz.” said Sam. Punz swallowed and turned around.

“Yeah?” Sam was going to ask him what he said but the words died in his mouth and he sighed.

“I hope you enjoyed your visit.” Punz grinned. 

“The prison is cool as hell, you did a good job.” said Punz and Sam gave the best smile he could muster. 

“Thank you.” Punz gave him a thumbs up and walked through the portal. Sam watched as Punz left the first portal room, armor completely on and sword out. Dream sat in his cell, a smile on his face. And Sam left the prison with the intent on figuring out what the hell they said to each other. He slammed the door to the community house and there must’ve been something going on because the community house was rather busy. Tommy turned to him.

“Eyyy Big Man!” called the 16 year old. Sam ignored him and everyone else as he rushed upstairs. He slammed open a chest and pulled out some books and began flipping through them. He scanned every page for a language that looked remotely similar to what they said because he didn’t recognize it. Every time he got through a book that had nothing he slammed it and pushed it off the table. About an hour went by before he actually found something. 

“It’s Russian… it’s Russian!” exclaimed Sam. He could still hear everyone down stairs so he ran to them and stopped on them.

“Alright everyone here listen up!” yelled Sam. Everyone turned to him.

“Does anyone here know Russian?” asked Sam desperately. He watched as they spoke among themselves for a few minutes before Eret’s hand came out of the crowd.

“I do, not completely fluent but I know some.” Sam rushed over to him.

“Can you read this?” asked Sam holding up a sheet of paper with what Sam and Dream said. Eret took it.

“What’s going on?” asked Sapnap. Sam shushed him instantly. Eret finished reading and looked up at Sam.

“It says… ‘Everything will go according to plan, see you tonight… Dream’.” Confused voices filled the room and Sam paled.

“And the other says ‘see you tonight Punz’.” Eret looked up at Sam who was beyond pale.

“What teh fuck is this Sam?!” yelled Tommy. 

“I need to get back to the prison-!” yelled Sam before loud sirens rang through the air surprising everyone.

“What the hell?!” yelled someone Sam couldn’t pinpoint.

“The prison.” said Sam before running out of the house and using his trident. He used the trident pads and landed in front of the first portal room. The others who had tridents got there seconds later.

“Get ready.” was all Sam said to them all. Tommy was next to Sam, holding a sword. 

“What is happening?” asked Tommy.

“Punz visited earlier and they said something to each other in Russian. I don’t think I recognized it because neither of them have Russian accents.”

“So Punz is working with Dream?” 

“Of course I am.” said Punz, walking out of the portal room, spinning an axe in his hands.

“Hello Sam.” said Punz. Sam snarled.

“You bastard.” grumbled Tommy. Punz laughed.

“You betrayed us!” yelled Tommy angirly. 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“You saved me and Tubbo!” Punz laughed darkly

“Tommy, I didn’t betray you because I was never on your side.” The portal behind Punz glowed and everyone tensed. A tall figure stepped out and Sam grimaced. Dream stood there, in full netherite, axe in hand and in the other TNT. His mask was fully on now, even though it was cracked. He was wearing Punz’s hoodie, and the black sweatpants from prison. The sleeves were rolled up so you could see the bandages there. He walked forward and everyone tensed. He stopped next to Punz and put an elbow on his shoulder, practically putting all his weight on the other. 

“Hey Tommy.” said Dream. Tommy snarled. Dream lifted a hand and pushed his mask up over his lips, revealing the smirk that sat there.

“Told you it’d go to plan Dream.” said Punz. Dream chuckled. 

“I suppose you did.” 

“What the fuck is this Dream?!” yelled Sapnap. Dream smiled at him. 

“It’s called a breakout Sappy, never heard of it?” remarked Dream which only pissed off Sapnap more. 

“I suggest returning to your cell Dream.” said Sam, voice deep. 

“I don’t think I will Sammy.” Tommy moved forwards but Punz moved in front of Dream protectively. 

“Back off Tommy, I’m not going to let you hurt him.” warned Punz. Tommy reluctantly backed down knowing he was out matched. 

“How were you never on our side? You accepted our payment!” yelled Tommy. Dream chuckled from behind him. 

“Because we made promises to each other Tommy, we’d always have each others backs. I told Punz to take whatever offer you gave, if he didn’t it’d be suspicious. The thought of getting put into prison was always there. I knew it was a possibility but I wasn’t worried about it because I knew Punz would have my back no matter what.” explained Dream. Punz nodded, a grin coming to his face. 

“In the end you just got scammed out of a lot of valuable items Tommy.” finished Punz. Dream chuckled at Tommy’s shocked face. 

“I said in that room Tommy, that I would always be one step ahead of you.” Dream popped his neck. 

“See our relationship is more than money, we’re friends, its just that simple.” said Punz. 

“He’s just manipulating you Punz!” yelled Tubbo suddenly. 

“No, he’s not and trust me when I say I would know if he was.” 

“You’re picking the wrong side here, Punz.” said Sapnap. 

“I don’t think I am, I’m getting my friend out of a shit situation.” 

“Yeah! One that he deserves!” argued Tommy. 

“Hate to break it to you Tommy, but no one deserves to be in this place. It’s fucking awful, the fact that no one here sees what’s wrong and how inhumane this place is is just fucked up.”

“I know I did bad shit but honestly, what did you think was going to happen when you put me in here? Did you think I was just going to sit there and rot? If I had known Sam had given this place such shit conditions I probably would’ve never used this to begin with.” Dream leaned off Punz who eyed him as he nearly stumbled. Punz could tell he was having trouble keeping himself from passing out. Just walking this much must have been exhausting. Dream took a deep breath.

“Did you really think putting me in here was just going to fix all your problems? HA! If you did you’re dumber than you thought. I’m not exactly happy about being in there, and I  **don’t** plan on going back. This is your fault and I want you all to know it.” spat Dream. Sapnap snarled as everyone readied their weapons. 

“You aren’t getting far Dream, you’ll be back in there soon because even if you do we’ll find you.” said Sapnap. Dream chuckled and lifted the TNT in his hand, everyone tensed at the sight of Dream holding TNT knowing his history with it. Punz lit it with a match. Sam’s eyes widened and he didn’t notice it at first but the mining fatigue was gone. Sam looked down at the ground next to the portal room and saw the dirt was fresh and his eyes widened. 

“”Back up.” said Sam. Tommy looked at him like he was crazy.

“What!? Why?!” asked Tommy. Dream grinned and threw the TNT behind him. 

“Back up!” yelled Sam as he grabbed Tommy’s shirt and pulled him back. Dream cackled and Puns grabbed his torso pulling him close as Dream placed a water bucket. Dream put his arm around Punz.

“Bye bye~” said Dream and then a boom came from behind the duo, setting off all the TNT Punz had placed while Sam was trying to figure everything out. The whole prison went up. Sam watched as months and months of hard work went down the drain. The force knocked them all back a few feet. Sam coughed as he waved his hand in the air to remove the dirt. The prison was destroyed, chunks of obsidian floated in the air and lava poured down from the main cell and all the other traps and things. Tommy rubbed at his eyes and stood up, standing next to Sam. His eyes widened at the damage. People were talking behind them but neither heard it. 

“Fuck.” was all Tommy said and Sam nodded in agreement. 

Punz and Dream flew through the air, getting as far away as they could in case they had some people following. Punz carried the taller man easily due to how much weight he lost. Punz landed them on the top of a hill pretty far from the greater SMP. he let go of Dream who stumbled, catching himself on a tree. Dream removed his mask and smiled brightly at Punz. 

“It worked! Ha ha! I’m free!” cheered Dream. Punz laughed at his child- like excitement. 

“It went better than planned, we didn’t even have to fight.” added Punz. Dream grinned and turned to Punz. Punz wasn’t surprised when Dream went in for a hug, wrapping his skinny arms around Punz’s torso. Punz laughed fondly until Dream’s legs gave out and he caught the other, lowering him to the ground. He got even more worried when Dream wasn’t letting go and the blonde began shaking. Punz was going to speak until he felt the tears rolling down his exposed shoulder. 

“”T-hank you P-Punz.” mumbled Dream. Punz hugged him back, and pulled him close. 

“Thank you so m-much.” Punz ran his hands through Dream’s hair. 

“It’s what friends are for Dream.” whispered Punz. Dream’s grip on his tank top got tighter. Dream pulled away and wiped his cheeks. Punz smiled at him. 

“Let’s get you home.” said Punz, helping Dream up and putting an arm around him so he could help him walk. Dream put his arm around Punz and smiled. 

“Yeah,” said Dream.

“That sounds nice.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yessss
> 
> the ending was my favorite part hehe
> 
> They're friendship is underrated and that's f a c t s
> 
> Eret knows Russian in this bc he's Eret and he's amazing :)
> 
> lmao anyway,
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
